Son of the Huntress
by LittleMissReadsTooMuch
Summary: Harry had just gotten back from his first year at Hogwarts. That night, he has a nightmare wakes up in the middle of the night, only to find the grinning face of a certain son of Poseidon in his window.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going through a bit of writer's block for my other story, _Lost Memories_, check it out and give me ideas if you want. In the meantime, I had an idea and thus began this story your reading right now so...yeah.**

**All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, because as much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**I would also like to give credit to dhairyasood748 for giving me a few ideas.**

**Enough annoying babbling from me. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

_There was a flash of silver and the sound of something whooshing past his year, he turned to see who it was only to be met with a knife through his gut. Then everything went black._

Harry shot up in a cold sweat, scar throbbing painfully, he has had nightmares before, but this one seemed...different. Breathing heavily, Harry tried to get out of bed but found every inch of his body protesting in pain. He looked down at his arms and saw bloody cuts and bruises. His uncle really didn't hold back this time, as soon as he closed the door he threw all of his school things in the cupboard under the stairs and began beating all of his "freakishness" out of him for the summer, as Uncle Vernon so kindly put it. Ever since he was six years old, Harry has been beaten for every time Harry did something that he couldn't control, from doing something better than his cousin Dudley (unintentionally), to accidentally turning his teacher's hair blue.

So basically, everything that Harry did was an act of "freakishness," or just an excuse to beat him up.

He had just gotten back from his first year at Hogwarts and uncle had given him the worst beating yet, and he could already see it getting even worse as the summer progressed.

Harry reached over to find his glasses, groaning quietly in pain as he did so, and shoved them on his face. Then he reached for the mirror on his desk, and examined his face. There were huge black bruises on his neck, cheek, and around his left eye, along with a cut on his other cheek and above is right eyebrow. His messy black hair was damp and sticky with sweat and blood.

Hedwig, his amazingly smart pet owl, hooted comfortably from her cage, he did his best to smile back at her, but even something so simple like smiling hurt too. He couldn't even remember the last time he had genuinely laughed or smiled. He usually faked it when Ron or the twins made some joke that he was supposed to find funny, but to him, nothing was funny, he was beaten every day since he was old enough to start primary school. He never had any friends to joke around and play with because Dudley always chased them away, he was called 'Boy' or 'Freak' by his relatives and didn't even know his real name until he started school, not-so-coincidentally around the same time the beatings started.

He looked down at his body, at his skinny arms and legs and knobby elbows and knees. He looked like he could be knocked over if someone just breathed on him, he was probably shorter than an average height ten-year-old, despite the fact that he's turning twelve next month. He never had the chance to grow like other kids did, because along with the beatings, the Dursley's refused to feed him properly, or not at all in most cases.

Harry can't but help but wonder why the wizarding world thought of him as some sort of hero, every time he walked into a room conversations would stop and everyone would stare at the scar on his forehead, the reminder that he defeated Voldemort, the dark wizard that murdered his parents. He remembered a time when he liked his scar, the odd shape had always fascinated him and he had always thought it had made him look, for lack of a better word, cooler, despite looking like he could snap easier than a toothpick.

But then, he heard a tapping noise coming from his window, he turned to see a boy with sea green eyes grinning at him through the bars.

* * *

One day earlier...

Chiron was in his office working on ordering more celestial bronze when a distressed twelve-year-old girl stumbled in. But she was no ordinary twelve-year-old girl, she had silver eyes and long, auburn colored hair and wore a silver circlet on her head, Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

"M'lady Artemis, what seems to be the matter?" Chiron asked.

Artemis began shifting from her twelve-year-old form to look like she was twenty-years old instead, which she only ever did for very serious occasions. "Get Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase over here now. I need them to get someone for me." She stated.

"If you don't mind, who do you need them to get?"

Artemis looked up at him with a teary-eyed expression, Chiron's eyes widened, "Surely you don't mean-" She nodded "Is he alright?"

"Just get them here and then we'll talk." She said sharply. Chiron nodded and left to Iris message Annabeth.

Percy was teaching a sword fighting lesson to some of the Aphrodite kids when Annabeth came barging into the arena, "Percy!" she called over the clanging. She still sounded a little angry when she saw that encounter with him and Rachel the other day, after she helped him get away from the high school that he exploded. "Percy, Chiron needs us in the Big House. Now."

"Okay, hold on just a second." He said, "Alright guys, looking good, keep practicing while Annabeth and I head to the Big House real quick, capiche?" He grinned and turned back to look at Annabeth, who was glaring at some of the girls who were giggling and staring at Percy, who was of course completely oblivious. "This isn't another quest is it?"

"I don't know, but if I'm being honest, it's either you did something wrong or it's a quest. You better hope it's neither." Annabeth said, looking completely serious.

"There's no way my luck is that bad." Annabeth gave a look, "Okay so maybe it is, but hey, I'm still standing here aren't I?"

"You wouldn't be if someone wasn't there to save your ass half the time, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy gave her a smile that made her cheeks heat up a little and shrugged, "Touche, Wise Girl, touche."

At the Big House, Annabeth moved to knock on the door, but before she had the chance the door opened and they were both pulled in with a loud "Gah!" looking up to find the smirking face of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Thals!" Annabeth shouted happily, giving the girl a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Annie." Thalia said, smiling. Letting go of Annabeth she turned to Percy and held out her hand, "Kelp Head." Percy rolled his eyes but took her hand anyway.

"Thalia, ever the formal one." Percy said sarcastically.

"You know it." She responded, grinning.

"Thals, do you know why we're here?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia's expression turned serious, "M'lady Artemis is here to give us three a quest, I don't know what for, but has something to do with the world that Hecate created a long time ago."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "You don't mean the-" Thalia nodded "Oh my gods, I can't believe it."

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but can someone fill me in on what's going on here?"

"You'll get your answer once you come inside Chiron's office, Perseus." Said a voice behind them, he turned to see a twenty-year-old Artemis standing in the doorway to Chiron's office.

In Chiron's office, which was a little cramped with the five people, there was nothing but awkward silence. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth all looked between Artemis and Chiron, waiting for one of them to say something.

"A long time ago," Artemis started, making the three demigods jump, "Hecate made this group of people, people that could do magic, using spells and wands and brooms, she called them wizards. When she came to Olympus and told us about them we all laughed in her face, saying that these people had no purpose. But as they progressed, we began to see how powerful they could be, the mortals hated and feared them and forced them to go into hiding all around the world. They can build homes and schools with just words and a flick of their wrist and have them vanish in front of your eyes with another. They are no demigods, but they are a very powerful group of people. They have entire civilizations hidden in the most amazing places where you would never even know. Young witches and wizards go to school to learn all about magic and how to control it. My father, being himself, began to get jealous of Hecate and the amazing world that she created. So he and all of the gods began meddling with the spells and...other things in the wizarding world, so there were then demigods that were also members of the wizarding world. Your quest is to retrieve one of these demigods, his name is Harry Potter, and he is my son."

Despite the many questions they had about this wizarding world, all three jaws dropped, Artemis was supposed to be a maiden goddess, how the hell did she have a son?

"M'lady, if I may ask how-" Annabeth started, but Artemis put a hand up to stop her.

"Thirty years ago my brother Apollo and I got into a fight, it ended badly and it was all my fault. So as punishment Zeus sent me down to the mortal world as a witch named Lily Evans, with no memory at all of who I really was and my maidenhood, I grew up, went to school and learned magic, went through that horrible teenage faze that all mortals seem to go through and so on. Then I fell in love, with this idiotic, arrogant toerag of a boy named James Potter, who was an example of why the Hunt and I swore an oath of maidenhood for life, but I fell in love with him anyway, we graduated, got married, and had a son named Harry. Then, and evil wizard that goes by Voldemort killed James and my mortal self, sending me back to Olympus with my memories and leaving my son alone in the world at one years old. Harry was, is, one of the best things that have ever happened to me, but he was placed in a home that has mistreated him for almost eleven years now. I need you three to go get him, bring him to Camp Half-Blood, and protect him, give him the family he never had. Can you do that for me?" She was almost to tears now, you could tell how much she loved her son just by hearing how she talked about him.

Percy was the one to speak first, "M'lady, we accept this quest, but if I may ask, why us?"

Artemis looked up at him, "You three know I'm the also the goddess of childbirth right?" Annabeth was the only one to shake her head, "As the goddess of childbirth, I know when every baby on the Earth is born, I also know everything about them except for their names. If they were a mortal, wizard, or demigod I would know. I knew who your godly parents were before they or you did. And I also know that all three of your mortal parent were either a witch or wizard, who wanted to escape that part of the world and live like any normal mortal."

"So you want us to go get your son because we are like him?" Annabeth asked.

"You three are the only ones in the world like him, and I would know, but that's not the only reason, all three of you have a past not unlike Harry's, and he'll need some people to relate to once he finds out about who he really is." Artemis said.

Thalia's eyes widened,"You mean he's-" Artemis nodded sadly.

Percy and Annabeth seemed to put the pieces together, and their eyes darkened in anger along with Thalia. "Poor kid, nobody should have to go through that at such a young age." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but we did, that's why we are going." Percy said, looking dangerous and ready to pull out riptide.

"When do we leave?" Thalia said.

"In one hour, pack up and meet me at Thalia's tree."

* * *

_Back to the present..._

Harry looked at the boy, he looked like he was about fourteen, there were two girls behind him around the same age behind him riding...were those _flying horses_? As Harry looked at the boy again, it was almost as if he was looking at a older, more handsome version of himself. He had messy black hair that looked like it was blown into place by wind, sea green eyes that seemed to move like the waves of an ocean and almost seemed like they were glowing, and he was muscular, but not too muscular, almost like a swimmer.

The boy motioned for Harry to open the window, so he did. "Are you Harry Potter?" the boy asked, and Harry wondered how he knew his name, but he also couldn't help but notice that he had an American accent.

"Yes, but could you keep it down? I really don't want my uncle to come in here." Harry said, glancing at the door.

"I'm guessing he was the one who gave you that shiner?" Harry looked down, slightly teary-eyed and nodded shamefully.

"Hey kid, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's not your fault your uncle is an asshole." The Boy said, "I'm Percy by the way."

Harry looked up at Percy, "Harry, and I would shake your hand, but it doesn't seem like I can." he gestured to the bars.

Percy let out a laugh, "I like you kid, but how about you get your things together and we'll bust you out of here. Sound good?"

"Okay, but why should I go with you? I don't even know you."

Percy shrugged, "It seems to me that you want to leave this horrible place. Besides, what's life without a little risk-taking and adventure?"

Harry grinned, "I'm sold."

Harry quickly grabbed a backpack and gathered some clothes, then grabbing Hedwig's cage he nodded at Percy to say he was ready. Then he remembered, his trunk and wand was downstairs. "Wait, the rest of my stuff is downstairs locked in the cupboard."

Percy smirked, "Don't worry we'll take care of that, let's just take these bars off your window. Blackjack, would you do the honors?" Harry guessed Percy was talking to the black flying horse he was sitting on, because that's who began kicking at the bars until they flew off their bolts. Percy reached for him and Harry grabbed his hand, mounting onto Blackjack behind the older boy and they lowered to the ground. Dismounting, Harry lead Percy into the house, Percy picked the lock on the cupboard door and revealed all of Harry's things. Harry realized that his entire trunk wouldn't fit on Blackjack so he just rifled through it and stuffed some of his things in his backpack grabbed his wand and turned to go back out the door, leaving his broom.

"Hey, don't you want this?" Percy asked, holding up his broom.

"Why would I? It's just a broom."

"It doesn't seem like any old broom, don't you people use these to fly or something?"

Harry spluttered, "H-how did you-"

Percy just grinned at him, "Don't worry, since you probably won't be able to keep up with us on this thing, you can ride with me on Blackjack, but I'm sure Annabeth will carry it for you. Let's get going, we don't want your uncle to-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Percy winced "Wake up."

Harry began shaking in fear, he was so close to leaving, but he was so unlucky that his uncle had woken up at such a bad time.

"Harry, you need to go, I'll be right behind you." Percy said, looking deadly as he glared at Uncle Vernon.

"But what about you?" Harry asked the older boy.

"I'll be fine, but if you want to escape this hell hole than you need to go to Annabeth and Thalia, I'll be right behind you, I promise." Gone was the joking and friendly tone Percy was using earlier, he voice was now serious and deadly calm, which was a little frightening.

Harry grabbed his backpack and began running out of the house when he felt a sudden pull on his arm, hearing a loud SNAP as his arm was pulled from it's socket, Harry shouted in pain.

"Where do you think you're going you little shit?" Vernon asked.

"Hey, get your hands off of him you asshole!" Percy yelled, then a foot came from nowhere and kicked his uncle in the hand, causing him to let go of Harry. Percy helped him up and they ran for the side of the house where the winged horses were. Percy threw Harry's broom to the blond girl and jumped on Blackjack, holding his hand out to Harry to help him up. They all flew off with his uncle shouting at them in anger.

"'What's life without a little risk-taking and adventure?' Seriously? You are the _last _person who should be giving that advice Kelp Head" The the girl with short, spiky, black hair said. "I'm Thalia by the way." She said to Harry.

"Harry."

"Yeah well, at least it got the kid here right?" Percy said.

"Yeah it did, but you still are not qualified to give that kind of advice, given your record, to a kid." The blonde girl said, she turned to Harry, "Annabeth Chase."

"Harry Potter."

Annabeth smirked at him, "I know. You must be so confused right now, we have a bit explaining to do."

"Oh, you mean you three showing up at my window and kidnapping me on flying horses? Yeah, a bit of explaining would be great." Harry said, grinning.

Thalia laughed, "I like this one, he reminds me of a cuter Kelp Head."

"Hey!" Percy protested, but Thalia only laughed harder. "Anyway, you might want to hold on kid, Blackjack likes to show off when he meets new people." Harry wrapped his skinny arms around Percy's waist, burrowing his face in the warm, soft fabric of the older boy's jacket.

"I can see why you two get along so well then." Annabeth said, smirking.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the last chapter? Well, you must have if you're reading this one.**

**The plot is the only thing I own, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and dear old Uncle Rick.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, enjoy the story!**

* * *

They flew for what seemed like hours, Harry could feel himself dozing off as he leaned against Percy's back, clinging tightly so he won't fall of the over-excited winged horse, (Annabeth said they were called pegasi or something like that) Blackjack. He kept hearing this little voice in the back of his head, going on and on about how running away with three random American teenagers on pegasi that just showed up at his window was a bad idea, but he decided to ignore it. Percy, Thalia and Annabeth are a little strange, yes, but they have been so nice to him and just helped him escape from his abusive relatives, so all was well.

"Hey buddy, we're going to land and set up camp for the night so we could let the pegasi rest." Percy said.

"M'kay." Harry mumbled.

Percy chuckled a little, "You sound tired."

"'m not" Harry yawned in response

"Yes, very convincing." Percy said with amusement while Thalia laughed.

When they landed, Annabeth set off to scout the area, for what Harry didn't know and was too tired to ask, and Thalia went to go set up camp. Percy got off as gently as possible to make sure he didn't knock Harry off of Blackjack, then said pegasus eased down so Percy could pick Harry up bridal style and carry him to the sleeping bags Thalia set up. If Harry wasn't so tired he would have protested this embarrassing gesture and walked, but at the same time he found the older boy's embrace comforting, so he didn't.

When Percy went to put Harry down on one of the sleeping bags, he found the younger boy clinging to his shirt with a tight grip, as much as he tried to get up and pry the fingers away, Harry refused to let go. So Percy just laid down next to him with his arm around Harry's shoulders, being careful of the injured arm, and letting him sleep curled against his side.

"You don't even know how much I wish I could use a camera right now." Thalia stated in amusement.

Percy mocked glared at her, "Shut up, he wouldn't let go of my shirt and I don't think I want to wake him up."

Thalia laughed softly and looked at the sleeping boy, "Yeah, he looks so adorable and innocent when he's asleep I don't think Ares could find the heart to wake him up. It makes my heart break at the thought that someone could do something so horrible to a kid like him."

Percy's face darkened, "You don't believe how much I want to go back to that house and kill that uncle of his."

"You're not the only one." Annabeth said out of nowhere, making the other two jump. "Area's secure, but we should take turns keeping watch."

Percy nodded, "I would volunteer, but I don't think I could with the kid clinging to me."

Annabeth smiled at Harry, "He seems to like you." She said.

Percy shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm a very charming and likeable person."

Thalia scoffed "Yeah okay, and who told you that."

"Nobody, I just know it's true." Percy said, smirking.

"Oh of course, if _you _know it's true than it must be." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Annabeth and Thalia just rolled their eyes and laughed softly.

The next morning, Thalia and Annabeth left to retrieve the pegasi while Percy attempted to wake Harry up.

"Hey, kid it's time to wake up." He said gently, but the Harry just moaned and snuggled closer. "Harry, c'mon wake up we need to get going."

Harry's eyes snapped open when he realized who he was snuggled so close to, he shot up but immediately regretted it as pain shot up his injured arm. He looked at Percy, "Oh my god I'm so sorry, was I cuddling you all night? God, that is so embarrassing I-" He rambled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Percy just laughed softly at his antics, "Harry it's fine, but we need to get going. First, let's get that arm fixed up."

Annabeth came over with a leather pouch in her hand, she examined his arm, "Okay kiddo, it looks like it's just been dislocated, so let's pop it back into place and we're ready to go." She said, smiling at him.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Not much." She answered, she grabbed his arm and shoulder and pushed, there was a cracking sound and a gasp of pain from Harry but the pain went away just as quickly as it came. Annabeth dug through the pouch and brought out a bag of what looks like brownies and a sling. She put the sling on his arm and held out a piece of one of the brownies.

"Here, eat this it'll help." So he did, but instead of the chocolaty taste he expected, he tasted pumpkin pasties and other wizarding world deserts he liked all rolled into one.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Ambrosia, it helps speed along healing." Annabeth responded.

Harry wanted to ask how that was possible, but decided against it, he was a wizard after all.

Soon enough, they were back in the air, flying over the countryside.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, what with the owl?" Percy asked, nodding to Hedwig's cage in his hand.

"Yeah, and why is she in a cage?" Annabeth asked, looking slightly angry at the cage.

Harry tensed, how was he supposed to explain Hedwig without revealing that he is a wizard? "Oh, uh-"

Percy laughed, "Relax kid, there is no need to be nervous we already know about your wand waving and everything."

Harry sputtered, "_How _do you know about that?"

"We were told by the person who sent us to get you." Thalia said.

"Way to be secretive Thalia." Annabeth said, smirking.

"Wait, who sent you guys to get me?" Harry asked.

"Your mother." Thalia said simply.

Harry looked at her, "That's not possible, my mother is dead."

"No Harry, she isn't." Percy said, Harry couldn't see his face but he could tell he was glaring at Thalia, then he sighed. "We owe you an explanation, but you need to understand that what we tell you is the complete truth."

"Okay." Harry said slowly.

"Okay, so let's land and we can explain, what we're about to tell you is going to be very...shocking."

So they landed, hid the pegasi and gathered around on a big rock. Harry just looked between the three of them expectantly, waiting for someone to start explaining.

"Okay," Annabeth started, "What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"A little, but I don't see how that has to do with anything." Harry responded.

"It has to do with everything, Harry, because it's all true." Annabeth said.

"Your crazy." Harry stated.

Percy grinned, "That's what I thought when I first found out, but it's the truth. Everything from those stories is true, the gods, the monsters, everything."

"That's not possible."

"We thought wizards weren't possible, yet here we are." Thalia said.

"Yeah well, what your saying is different." Harry said.

"Is it?" Annabeth said. "Think about it, Wizards are supposed to be myths as well, and yet there is an entire hidden community of them, is it really all that far-fetched to say that the gods aren't just myths as well?"

Harry thought about it, she had a good point, "Okay, so say the gods are real, I still don't see how this has to do with you being here and my mother."

Annabeth sighed, "All throughout the stories in Greek mythology the gods of Olympus came down to the mortal world and had...relationships with them. Us three, as well as you, are a product of those...relationships, called demigods, or half-bloods, whichever one you prefer."

"You're saying that I'm a demigod? So that means my mother is-"

"A goddess, and she sent us here to get you and bring back to camp with us." Percy said.

"Camp?" Harry asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, it's a camp that we go to to keep us safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Monsters." Percy said.

"Monsters?" Harry said.

Annabeth nodded, "They are always out to get us, we can never stay in one place for too long or else they smell us and try to kill us."

"Okay, so the gods are real, you're all demigods, and you kill monsters for a living?" Harry asked.

Thalia grinned, "Among other things, but basically yes."

"Okay so...who are your parents?"

"My father is Poseidon, god of the sea, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus." Percy said, grinning.

"Who is my mother?"

"She told us not to tell you." Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, so he just found out that his mother is alive and she doesn't want him to know who she is?

"She said she wanted to explain it to you herself, or something like that." Thalia said.

"Okay." Harry said, trying not to look to upset. "So is there another reason that you're here? Or did my mother just pick three random demigods to get me?"

Percy laughed softly, "How I wish it were that simple, but no. Your mother sent us because we are like you, we didn't know this, like at all, but our mortal parents were witches and wizards too."

Harry spluttered, "Wait _what_? All three of you are wizards?" They all nodded, "And you didn't even know about it?" They nodded again.

"But that's not the only reason. Harry, your mother sent us because she knew we all went through something similar to what you went through with your relatives. She wanted you to have people like you to talk to and and relate to."

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean you all were-" They all nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"And we're sorry you had to go through that too, kiddo." Thalia said, reaching over to put her hand on his.

"We promise you never have to go back there again, not if I can help it." Percy said.

Harry grinned at the older boy, he only met him a few hours ago, but he already saw him as something like an older brother, which is why he launched to his feet and put his arms around Percy's waist in a tight hug. "Thank you." he said.

Percy was surprised, and despite the amused looks he was getting from Thalia and Annabeth, he grinned and hugged Harry back. "No problem kiddo, no problem at all."

"Okay, enough with the sappiness already, we need to go." Thalia said, smirking when Annabeth glared at her for ruining the adorable exchange between the two boys.

And they were in the air again, they flew in a comfortable silence, well until Thalia said something.

"You never did answer Percy's question, what's with the owl?"

"Owls are what most witches and wizards use for pets, they're useful too, I got Hedwig last summer when I was getting my school things." Harry said.

"That school of yours, is it nice?" Annabeth asked.

"It's pretty great, it's based in an old castle somewhere in Scotland, the people there are not so great, but the school itself is beautiful, especially in the winter time."

"It sounds amazing, but what were you saying about the people?" Percy asked.

Harry blushed, "Oh-er-I'm kind of famous in the wizarding world, did I not mention that?"

"No" Percy laughed,"What are you famous for?"

"The night my parents died, they were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort, who has caused a reign of terror for almost thirty years now, but when he tried to kill me, it backfired and killed him instead. So ever since I've been called the 'Boy-Who-Lived' famous for defeating the Dark Lord. Everyone around me is always spreading rumors or gawking at my forehead because the scar is proof that it happened."

Thalia winced, "Geesh, I would _not _want that weight on my shoulders."

"Yeah, it sucks." Harry said, "But it was either attention I don't want or the Dursleys at the time so..."

"Well, now you have us." Annabeth said, grinning.

"Yeah, and besides, scars are cool around people like us." Thalia said, also grinning.

Harry smiled, one of the first genuine smiles he has ever given, and it felt amazing.

* * *

**Wow, when I first looked at how many favs I had gotten on this story I was so surprised to find how many there were so fast. I did _not _know that people liked my writing so much.**

**Anyway, hope you people like this entry of _Son of the Huntress, _I myself am very proud of my work. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible, all you have to do is read it and keep being amazing ;).**

**Love- **

** LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People! Welcome back to a new chapter of _Son of the Huntress. _The third chapter is usually when I end up blanking and giving up on the story, but hey, I'll do my best to make sure this chapter is worth your time, just for you awesome people ;).**

**Anyway, thank you to those reading this as well to those who are being so supportive, your all amazing!**

**I only own the plot, the rest is from J.K Rowling and crazy Uncle Rick, the amazing authors who wrote the reason we're all here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They flew for hours until they landed again, going through the same process but much less embarrassing on Harry's part, since he was actually awake enough to walk this time. Annabeth left to scout the area for monsters, and Thalia set off to find food. Percy and Harry stayed to set up the sleeping bags.

"So how long until we get to this camp of yours?" Harry asked.

"If we fly on pegasi the whole way there? A long time, It's on Long Island." Percy responded.

"Wait, _America_?"

Percy looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion. "Well yeah, if you can't tell already, we're not exactly from around here."

Harry blushed, they had American accents, of _course _they'd be from the States. "Oh right, sorry." He said sheepishly.

Percy smirked, "It's fine. Anyway we were given this checkpoint by your mother, actually, one more trip and we'll meet her there, then she'll take us all to Camp Half-Blood."

Harry's eyes widened, "We're meeting my mother?"

"Yes, we are, you're actually pretty lucky too, most demigods only get a small glimpse of their parents, but only if they're lucky." He could sense a little bitterness behind Percy's words, maybe Poseidon wasn't all that much of a good father.

"Is that how it was for you?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, the longest time I was in a room with Poseidon was when he told me I never should have been born." Percy said bitterly.

"Ouch, why did he say that?" Harry asked.

"For a reason you're too young to understand." Percy said, smirking, it was a little unnerving how fast he could change his expressions.

"Hey! I'm only two years younger than you!" Harry defended, but Percy just chuckled and ruffled his hair, turning away to finish setting up the sleeping bags.

Soon enough, Thalia and Annabeth returned, Thalia had started a fire and began cooking sausages that she nicked from a general store from a nearby town.

"Did you at least pay?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope." Thalia responded, smirking. Annabeth and Percy shook their heads fondly.

Harry immediately thought of Hermione and Ron. If he did something like Thalia just did Hermione would make him pay the store even if she had to pull him there by his ear, and Ron would be laughing his head off the whole time.

"Hey, why the long face?" Annabeth asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh I'm just thinking about my friends, Hermione and Ron."

"Wanna talk about them? We did only meet last night so we know almost nothing about you." Thalia said.

Harry smiled, "Yeah okay. Hermione is smart, like really smart, especially when it comes to magic. Everytime Ron and I get into a sticky situation she's usually the one to pull us out."

"She sounds like my kind of girl." Annabeth said.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah maybe, but from what I've seen, you're kind of laid-back about your intelligence, Hermione...not so much." He felt kind of bad saying this about his friend, especially behind her back, but he couldn't help but say what he thought to these people who seemed understand him a lot more than Hermione or Ron ever had.

Annabeth furrowed her brow, "How so?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, Hermione's a great friend, but she'a a bit of a know-it-all. She's always trying to show off how smart she is, showing off in class and other little things like that."

Annabeth seemed to understand, "I get what you're saying, it sounds a little irritating, actually."

"It can be, yes." Harry said.

"What about the other kid? Ron, was his name?" Percy asked

Harry nodded, "I met Ron on the Hogwarts Express, he's the second youngest out of nine children. He can be a little jealous of others, and is a little short tempered, mostly because his family aren't exactly very wealthy people, but he's a very good friend."

"It doesn't really sound like it." Annabeth said, frowning.

Harry furrowed his brow, "Come again?"

"Well think about it, you said his family was poor right?" Harry nodded, "That, on top of having so many siblings? It's hard to get out of the shadows, but if you just so happen to meet and become friends with you, the supposed hero of the wizarding world, coming out of those shadows would be a whole lot easier."

Harry thought about it, she had a good point, there were times when Ron tried to show off that he was friends with Harry, Hermione too, but she was more subtle about it. Maybe Ron and Hermione weren't as good of friends as he thought.

"Look, I'm not trying to say that you shouldn't be friends with either of them, but you should be careful, sometimes people want to become friends with famous people only to show off that they are friends with famous people." Annabeth said.

"No, I see where your coming from. Now that I think back on it, there were a few times where the way they were acting seemed a little off."

"Okay, I think we've had enough of this conversation, if we want to meet your mother on time tomorrow we better get some rest." Thalia said.

Despite the conflicting thoughts about his friends, Harry grinned, he was going to meet his mother tomorrow. "Yeah, okay. 'Night then."

"Goodnight, kid." Percy said fondly, ruffling his already messy hair.

Soon enough, Harry drifted of to sleep, resting his head on something comfy, what it was? He didn't care, he was too tired.

Apparently, that something comfy was Percy's lap.

"Oh come on, again? How does he like _you _the most out of the three of us?" Thalia said, exasperated.

"Well I think it's adorable, Harry's like Percy's little brother. It'll do you good too, Perce, teach you some well-needed responsibility." Annabeth said.

Percy mock gasped, "The daughter of Athena with a heart of ice finds something adorable? Oh what has this World come to?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, you'll wake up the kid."

Percy laughed, "You know better than anyone that I don't know when to shut up, it's physically impossible."

Annabeth smirked, "Is it really though?" She dug through her bag and brought out a roll of duct tape, quickly tearing off a piece and putting it over Percy's mouth before he had time to react. "There, everyone knows that duct tape can be used to do the physically impossible, here's proof." Thalia and Annabeth bursted out laughing while Percy rolled his eyes and tore off the tape.

"You're hilarious." He said flatly, and the two girls just laughed harder. Soon enough all three were sitting there laughing and giggling until they were too tired to continue.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was the first to wake up, buzzing like a child on Christmas morning, he was meeting his very much alive mother today, who was supposedly a goddess, which was even cooler. But at the same time, he couldn't get what Percy said to him last night out of his head, _Most demigods only get a small glimpse of their parents, but only if they're lucky. _If that were true, what made him so special? If most demigods only got a peek at their so-called parents, then what made Harry so different than the other demigods? He decided not to dwell on it, because for all his life he thought that his parent were dead, and then three kids come save him from an abusive home and tell him that their taking him to meet his mother, who is actually a greek goddess. Despite how crazy it all sounded, it all sort of made sense somewhere in his head, though it may just be the demigod part of him thinking.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're on a sugar high." Percy said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Well yeah, but for years I've thought my mother was dead, and now here we are about to meet her today, what kid wouldn't be excited about that?" Harry said, grinning like mad.

"Loving the enthusiasm Squirt, but could you tone it down? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Aw, even Pinecone Face needs her beauty rest, cute." Percy teased.

"Call me Pinecone Face or cute again and I'll shock you to the Underworld and back." Thalia said, somehow sounding scary and tired at the same time.

Percy gulped, "Uh you know what? Harry and I are going to go get the pegasi ready and we'll be back to wake you up later."

"Mmhm you do that." Thalia said, amusement clear in her voice as they walked away.

"Harry, before we take you to Camp Half-Blood, you have to understand that demigod girls are _scary_. I mean most girls are anyway, but put a weapon in their hand and they'll find a hundred ways to gut you the second you get on their bad side." Percy said once they were out of earshot.

"Noted." Harry said, amused.

"Anyway, let's go get the pegasi."

They found the three winged horses grazing in a field not far from the campsite, as soon as they saw Percy they all but galloped over, Percy in the meantime was laughing at the strange behaviour of the mythical creatures. What weirded Harry out more is that Percy began arguing with Blackjack.

"No Blackjack I did not bring donuts...well that's too bad...no I don't have sugar cubes either, besides too much of either of those things is very unhealthy for a horse...I don't care if your magical or not you're still a horse!...you know I'm done having this conversation with you. No. Shut up we need to leave soon."

"Uh, were you just _talking _to a horse?" Harry asked, still processing what he just saw.

"Yeah I was, Poseidon created horses, so any animal horse-related I can understand and talk to. I know it's weird, but I like to think it's awesome in it's own way."

"That's impressive, what else can you do?" Harry asked.

"Control water, breath underwater, talk to ocean creatures, I can't get wet unless I want to or get caught by surprise, and water can speed along healing, but that's always draining. There's probably other things too, but I don't know about it yet."

Harry whistled, "All of that on top of being a wizard, your going to be scary powerful one day."

Percy blushed, "Well, I don't know about that, I just found out about your world like, two days ago, so I don't know about the wizard part. And as awesome as you make it sound, being a child of the big three isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Big three?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the three sons of Kronos. Their kids usually don't have the best of time, the only one in the old stories that actually had a happy ending was the one I was named after, Perseus."

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, embarrassed.

"It's fine Squirt, I'm used to it."

Harry wants to say that shouldn't be a thing to be used to, but then again he was accused of being the "almighty-powerful hero" in the wizarding world every day, so he just kept quiet.

By the time they got back with the pegasi, Annabeth and Thalia were already awake and packing up.

"Took you guys long enough." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well, Blackjack kept stopping and refused to move only because I didn't get him donuts, so it took us a while."

"I don't know why you like that horse so much, he's more of nuisance than anything else." Thalia said.

"Yeah well, I guess we were made for each other, right Blackjack?" Percy said, Blackjack seemed to nod a reply and Percy grinned at Thalia, who just rolled her eyes.

"You're relationship with that horse is disturbing." Annabeth said.

"Ah, the life of a son of Poseidon, badass water powers and disturbing relationships with horses." Percy said mock-wistfully, making Annabeth laugh.

"Percy, no cursing in front of the kid." Annabeth chastised.

"But he's right though, from what he told me his powers sound totally badass." Harry said, Annabeth's jaw dropped a little. Percy grinned triumphantly at her and put his arms around Harry's shoulders, which was a little awkward because he was almost a foot taller.

"See? Harry agrees with me, I'm a total badass." Percy said.

"I said your _powers _not _you._" Harry said with a smirk, Thalia and Annabeth doubled over laughing at the look of utter disbelief and betrayal on Percy's face.

"You-I-You cheeky little punk!" He stammered, mouth gaping like a fish.

Harry grinned and mock-bowed, "Cheeky little punk at your service your Fishyness." He said, making Thalia and Annabeth laugh even harder.

"Kid, I'm liking you more and more everyday," Thalia said between laughs, "_Your Fishyness_, that's going on the list."

"Wait hold on, there's a _list_?" Percy asked.

"Did you really think Seaweed Brain and Kelp Head were the only nicknames there were for you?" Annabeth asked. "If you did, you're wrong. There's also Fish Face, Barnacle Breath, the Stolls made that one up, Water boy, Aquaman."

"Ooh, you're forgetting Captain Saltwater, Chiron's doing, Prissy, Peter Johnson, Crab cake, but only when you're grumpy..."

"Wait, wait, wait, _Chiron _was in on this?"

"Of Course, the whole camp was in on it, we could go on if you'd like." Annabeth said, feigning innocence.

"No thank you." Percy said. "Besides we need to get going if we're going to make it on time, Harry here looks like he's going to explode if we wait any longer."

Harry nodded, "Yes, let's go."

They flew for hours, Hedwig, freshly broken out of her cage by Percy, was flying next to Blackjack looking happier than she ever did at Hogwarts, flying outside the confined walls of the Owlery. The cousins, Percy and Thalia, have been arguing the entire time, about the stupidest little things too, it was driving him and Annabeth close to insanity.

It continued until Annabeth finally had enough, "Ladies! You're both beautiful, but for my and Harry's sake, Shut the hell up!"

"Yes, _please _shut up!" Harry said.

"Besides, we're here." Annabeth said, Harry grinned, this is it, he finally is going to see his mother.

They touched down on the ground in a clearing of a forest, as soon a they landed a silver arrow came coming towards them, Percy brought out a sword from nowhere and deflected the arrow before it hit him.

"Luna loves you too!" Thalia said, smirking.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seriously? A password?"

"Hey, it was M'lady's idea, thought it was funny."

"Seriously? I didn't even know she had a sense of humor!" Percy said.

"We can't be serious boy-haters all the time, Perseus, girls have to have fun too." Said an amused voice from behind, They turned around to see a woman that looked to be in her early twenties, she had long Auburn hair and striking silver eyes, and as they landed on Harry, and she smiled widely, "I see you've succeeded with your quest."

Thalia grinned and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, this is Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and you're mother."

Harry's eyes went wide. Artemis looked so...young, well if you're a goddess you could be what whatever age you wanted, but this was _not _what he expected. He looked at Percy for confirmation, he grinned and nodded reassuringly.

Harry grinned and ran to where the goddess was standing, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. He could tell she was hesitant, but she hugged him back, even going as far as kissing the top of his head.

Harry grinned, this was his _mother, _and on top of that, he also got an older brother and two sisters who helped him find her in the first place.

He finally got the family he has wanted for eleven years.

* * *

**I'm the author, and I feel my own heart breaking at the adorableness of this story. **

**I've read other stories where the main character gets a new family after something tragic happened, and they're usually really young when it happens, but when they get older, the author makes them act like they were, like, seven the whole time. If you get what I mean.**

**That's what I do _not _want to do, Harry is twelve, so he'll act like a twelve-year old should, at least that's what I'm trying to do.**

**Also, I got a request to make Percy and Harry a couple, no offence, but the whole point of this story is a big brother/little brother relationship between the two boys. Percy will end up with Annabeth, and Harry will end up with someone else that is a girl, I just don't know who yet feel free to offer an OC or suggestion from either of the books if you'd like.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this story so far, and thank you for being so supportive, you're all amazing and beautiful people! :)**

**See you next Chapter of _Son of the Huntress._**

**Love,**

** LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya People! :D**

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of **_**Son of the Huntress,** _**every chapter more and more people seem to be liking this story every chapter, (which believe me is _very _****surprising**_, _**I had no idea people like my writing so much.) so here is the next chapter, hopefully it meets to your standards.**

**The plot belongs to me, everything else is property of J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**By the way, in this story, Artemis is a lot less uptight, yes she still hates men, and acts all scary goddessy at camp, but other than that, think of her as like some sort of college student or something. She's going to be in her early 20's so it's not confusing for Harry to call a twelve-year-old girl 'Mom.' So think of her as like a badass goddess (because we can all agree she is) but with an age of early 20's kind of personality. That's Artemis in this story.**

**Another note, this chapter is the reaction to Harry's sudden disappearance in the wizarding world, I think that it's important.**

**Keep being the amazing, beautiful, supportive people you all are.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Privet Drive...**

The street was quiet, all the residents of Privet Drive asleep soundly in the safety of their houses. The only light coming from the street lamps aligned up the road.

Well, that and the headlamps from the flying blue Ford Anglia that pulled up at the window of number Four, Privet Drive.

Three red-headed boys sat in the car, peering through the window of the room that once belonged to Harry James Potter. The youngest of the three leaned out of the car, tapping on the window of the dark room. "Harry?" he said, "Psst. Harry!"

"I don't think he can hear you through the glass, Ron." One of older boys said, smirking at his younger brother brother.

"Shut it Fred." Ron hissed, glaring at his brother before turning back to the window and tapping on the glass again. "Guys I don't think he's here, he would have woken up by now, he's a pretty light sleeper."

"Well let's go in in check, is the window unlocked?" The other older boy said.

"Yeah, great idea George, let's sneak into Harry's room through his window, totally not creepy at all." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"It may sound strange, but if you have any other idea to see if your _best mate _has been kidnapped, please be free to chip in and tell us." Fred said.

"Fine." Ron huffed, he leaned out of the car again and pulled up at the window, which slid open with ease. "It's unlocked." Ron said.

"Wait what?" Fred asked, sounding worried.

"I was not expecting it to actually be unlocked, did something really happen to Harry?" George asked, sounding just as worried as Fred.

"Well, only one way to find out." Ron said, he climbed out of the window of the car and into the window of the bedroom, the twins following him.

"Lumos." Fred muttered, illuminating the room with a faint glow.

George looked at him incredulously, "Have you gone mad? What about the trace?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Geez you sound like Hermione. Don't worry, it's Bill's old wand, the one he had before he got a new one when he turned eighteen, the trace is no longer on it."

George nodded, impressed. "Smart."

"Guys, his stuff is gone." Ron said worriedly.

"What do you mean his stuff is _gone_?" George asked.

"I mean it's not here, Hedwig's cage isn't in here and neither are any of his things." Ron said.

"Didn't he say that his relatives hated magic? Maybe they locked it somewhere." Fred said with a hint of anger in his voce.

"He never told me that." Ron said, looking at his brother.

"You were in the room when he he said it, maybe you should pay more attention to your friends." George said. Ron flushed and and looked down at his shoes.

Fred rolled his eyes at Ron before saying, "I'm going to check downstairs, you two stay up here. Please be quiet, we don't want to wake his relatives up."

When Fred left the room, Ron and George continued to look around the small room.

"This room is so small, it's barely enough for one person." Ron said.

"Yeah, and do you smell that?" George said, sniffing the air.

"You mean that coppery smell? Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss." Ron said, then he noticed something on the bed sheets, a red-brown stain. "Is that-?"

"Blood? Yeah it is." Fred said from behind them, looking murderous. "His stuff wasn't downstairs either, but you know what I did see? A cot, in the cupboard under the stairs, with blood stains on the sheets there too, but way older, and I doubt that fat cousin of his could fit in there, so who does that leave?"

George gasped, "Harry."

Fred nodded, "Exactly."

"And now that I think about it, hasn't he looked a little too short and skinny for someone his age?" George asked.

Fred nodded again, "Yeah, which means those _relatives _of his abused him and underfed him while doing it."

"That explains so much!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, causing the twins to shoosh him. "Sorry," He whispered.

"It's fine, we need to get out of here and tell Mum and Dad about what we found out, you can explain on the way back." George said.

The three Weasley boys climbed out of the window and into the car hovering outside it.

"Okay," Fred said from the passenger's seat, turning to Ron, "Explain what you mean."

"Well, you know I don't really notice a lot of things." Ron started. George scoffed and muttered, "Understatement." Earning a glare from his younger brother before continuing. "But when Hermione and I ever reached out to touch Harry, like a pat on the shoulder or a hug, or when our voices rose, not even out of anger or anything, I noticed he would flinch a little. I also noticed in the mornings that he would wait until everyone left the dorm to change out of his clothes, and other little things like that."

"And you never thought to tell anybody?" George asked angrily.

"It was only slight, I never thought it was that big of a deal." Ron defended, "But now I see that it is." He finished sheepishly as the twins glared at him.

"Whatever," Fred growled, "Let's go home."

* * *

"_Where have you been?"_ Molly Weasley screeched, making the three boys flinch. "Beds empty, car gone, you three have some explaining to do."

"Mum, we went to go rescue Harry." Ron said.

"_Rescue_? Rescue him from what exactly?" Molly asked, looking at them expectantly.

"From his relatives! Who else?" George said.

"Why in Merlin's name would you need to rescue him from his family?"

"That's the thing, they're _not _his family, they're just the horrid people who are unfortunately related to him." Fred said.

"Fred, what are you talking about?" Molly said, exasperated.

"They abused him Mum! When we went into his room we saw blood on his bed, dried blood, and there was more on this tiny cot in the cupboard they had under the stairs, which means he used to sleep in there too!" Fred shouted.

Molly looked at her sons with tears in her eyes. "Fred, if this is one of your jokes you'll be in big trouble young man."

"Would I lie about something this serious?" Fred asked angrily.

Molly looked horror-stricken, "N-no, oh dear, where is Harry? I thought you said you went to go get him."

"We did, but he wasn't there." George said.

"What do you mean he _wasn't there_?" The voice of Hermione Granger came from the stairs, with young Ginny Weasley standing next to her. "Sorry, we heard shouting and decided to listen in. Now, _where _is Harry?"

George sighed, "We don't know, we we looked all around the house but none of his things were there, so we left before we could wake up his relatives."

Hermione's face darkened, "I also heard you say what those horrid people did to him, it's not true is it?"

"Sadly, it is." Fred said solemnly.

"Oh no, poor Harry." Ginny said, eyes tearful.

"We-we need to tell Dumbledore." said Mrs. Weasley, voice shaking.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this like, super short, but my mind completely blanked when I tried to continue the chapter.**

**By the way, thank you all for being so patient, I'm here, and alive, and still want to continue the story, don't give up on be yet.**

**I love you all for being so kind, I read the the reviews and smiled widely at your niceness, I didn't think so many people would like my writing.**

**Feel free to give any suggestions, I could use a few good ideas if you want to give them.**

**Thank you all again for being so supportive, your all amazing and beautiful people. :)**

**See you next chapter!**

**Love,**

**-LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm alive and here to give you the next chapter you people insist on liking. I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update.**

**Okay, so I know this is completely contradicting what I said two or three chapters ago, and I'm sorry, but I read other stories with a Percy x Harry pairing and I like the idea. I think I'll put it in, but if I do it probably won't happen for a while. Or if you want me to write another story with them as a couple, tell me and I'll do that instead.**

**Anyway, it's up to you guys, I just wanted to put the idea out there, don't get mad at me for doing so, I just like the Idea.**

**I appreciate all of the beautiful reviews, by the way, you guys are so nice.**

**This chapter is going to start right from the end of chapter three. **

**Enjoy the chapter, I love you all!**

* * *

Artemis hugged Harry close, this twelve-year-old kid in her arms was her kid, _her kid, _she never thought she would ever have to say that in her immortal life. Now here she is, hugging a _boy _who is her _son, _and she honestly couldn't be happier.

"Okay," Artemis said happily, "Harry, there are some people we want you to meet," she gestured to the group of hunters scowling at him with their arms crossed. "Harry, these are my sisters, more formally known as the hunters of Artemis."

Harry looked down at the ground, an attempt at avoiding the scary glares he was getting from the girls. "Uh..hello?" He said awkwardly.

Artemis knew that the girls were just putting up a front to intimidate him as their form of a joke, she didn't think it was going to be funny to Harry, but his face would be worth it. When she told the girls about Harry, they were furious, she had broken the very oath that they had all been forced to take and be separated from their families. Artemis completely understood, she felt horrible about it as well, and furious at Zeus for making her.

But, when she began to explain the entire story and Harry's past, they were even madder than before, but not at her, they were angry at Zeus for forcing her into the whole thing, at Harry's "relatives" for hurting their brother (as they began calling him), and at the person who put him there in the first place.

She didn't think she would ever be so relieved in her immortal life. Her Hunters, her _sisters, _loved her son before they had even met him. They hadn't shown any affection for a boy since Percy Jackson somehow wormed his way into their hearts, this was rare for them.

Pheobe stepped forward, looking as intimidating as she can, "So, you're M'lady's son huh? You don't look like much." She eyed him up and down, no one else would tell, but Artemis could see how mad she was when she looked over how small he was from years of malnourishment, which she was also furious about and ready to shoot an arrow through the heads of the people who did this to him, they all were.

Thalia frowned in confusion at Pheobe's rudeness, but then Artemis looked over at her and winked, a look of understanding passed over her face and she smirked back.

Harry looked up at Pheobe and narrowed his eyes at her, "Thanks, really, I just _love_ it when people remind me how scrawny and small I am."

Artemis saw Annabeth and Percy's jaws drop comically, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Uh, Harry-" Thalia shut them up with a glare.

Pheobe smirked and looked back at the hunters, all of them grinning. "You are Artemis' kid, you've got guts too. You're lucky we like you so much, otherwise, you'd have about twenty arrows in you're head." Harry gulped and went back to staring at the ground.

Thalia laughed, "Pheobe, stop scaring the poor kid."

"Aw, Thalia you always ruin our fun." One of the younger hunters whined.

"Yeah, we just wanted to play a joke on our brother, geez," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

Harry's head snapped up, "Wait, did you just call me your _brother_?"

"Because, even though I consider the Hunters my sisters, they insisted that you were their adopted brother," Artemis said, rolling her eyes at her Hunters' antics.

"Okay, what the _hell _is happening here?" Percy said.

"I second that," Harry said, raising his hand.

"They were trying to playing a joke on you, trying to scare you as much as possible, don't worry Harry, we all think of you as a little brother," Thalia said smiling brightly.

"But, none of you know me, at all. Percy, you, and Annabeth have only known me for less than two days."

"Yeah well, Percy tends to trust people _way _too easily," Thalia said, ignoring Percy's cry of 'Hey!' "I'm not even surprised that you managed to get Annabeth to like you so much, you're just the kind of person where it's almost impossible to hate you, another thing you and Percy have in common. Don't let that get to your head Seaweed Brain, I will never repeat it ever again! Anyway, the Hunters liked you the second Artemis told us about you, and so yeah, you're our little brother whether you want to be or not."

Harry was blushing furiously, no one has ever said that kind of thing to him, _ever. _"Thank you." was all he could say.

The Hunters grinned, suddenly Thalie shouted, "Family Hug!" and everyone wrapped their arms around each other with Harry in the middle, making it _very _hard to breathe, but he didn't care, these strange but amazing people are his _family, _he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**Meanwhile At The Burrow...**_

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked to McGonagall and Dumbledores about Harry's disappearance, the twins, Ron, and Hermione were upstairs listening in and talking about their friend worriedly.

"What i-if he was kidnapped by Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, on the verge of tears.

"Don't be ridiculous Mione' this is _Harry Potter _we're talking about, who would want to kidnap _him_?" Ron said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean _Ron_?" Fred said angrily.

Ron's eyes widened when he realized what he said, "That's not what I meant, I-"

"Yeah, and what exactly did you mean?" George said.

"I-uh-nothing," Ron mumbled.

"No Ron, tell us what you meant," Ginny said, glaring at her older brother.

Ron flushed red, "I said nothing, so leave me alone."

With one final glare at Ron, they all went to the door and tried to listen in on the conversation downstairs.

"Is there anything we can do to find him?" Mrs. Weasley.

"We have some of our top staff at Hogwarts, as well as friends from the Ministry, doing their best to find him. But I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Oh-oh dear. He's just a boy! How could something like this happen to him?" McGonagall said worriedly, on the verge of tears.

"I know Molly, I know," said Mr. Weasley, "Oh the _Daily Prophet _is going to have a field day."

"That's all you care about? Harry is like a son to us and he has disappeared, and all you care about is the _Daily Prophet_?" Molly said, glaring at her husband.

"Molly, I understand you're worried, we all are, but shouting won't make finding Mr. Potter any faster." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Correct you are Minerva, now we shall be going, we need to continue our search," Dumbledore said, then with a wave of their wands the two Professors disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_

* * *

**_Back in the_ Woods...**

They set up a fire and huddled around it to keep warm, a comfortable silence settled over them as they listened to the crackling of the fire and quiet side conversations going on throughout the group.

"Okay," Artemis said, "Moon's up, time to call down our ride."

The hunters all grinned excitedly, for whatever reason Harry didn't know. Then Artemis pulled a set of keys and clicked on a button.

"You might want to turn away," Artemis said, so they did, after a few seconds Harry saw a bright light even though his eyes are closed, but it as if it was gone as soon as it came.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

When they turned around, right in front of them was a sleek, silver limousine.

Percy stared wide-eyed at the limo, "I-wha-_woah," _He said.

"What? You think my twin brother was the only one with a ride?" Artemis said, smirking at the demigods' faces as the Hunters scrunched their faces in disgust at the mention of Artemis' brother.

Annabeth stared at the car in amazement, "So this is the-"

"Moon Chariot?" Artemis finished, "Yes, it is, now get in, we need to get to camp before the moon goes down."

Harry followed Percy and Annabeth into the Limousine, "This is so cool." He breathed, Thalia grinned at him.

"It sure is, I wish we could use it more, way easier than always running everywhere." Thalia, though she seemed a little pale.

"Yeah me too, as long as you're not driving," snickered one of the hunters, what was her name? Naomi? "am I right Pheobe?"

"Sure are, Naomi." Pheobe laughed.

Thalia blushed and glared at her fellow hunters as they all laughed.

"Wait, what happened are you bad at driving or something?" Harry asked.

Percy scoffed, "Is is the _worst _at driving, last winter she-"

"Jackson I swear on the Styx if even _think _about finishing that sentence I will end you," Thalia said dangerously, but Percy just smirked and put his hands up in surrender, completely unfazed.

"If you ladies are done arguing," Artemis said from the driver's seat, grinning at them while some of the Hunters snickered at her comment, "We're ready for take-off."

Artemis turned the key and pushed the gas, and soon they were in the air. Thalia was gripping the seat and squeezing her eyes shut, Percy and Annabeth were smirking and making fun of her behind her back.

Other than the few hunters whispering to each other, the ride to Camp Half-blood was quiet, and Harry found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again, I'm so very sorry that it has taken so long.**

**I love all of the sweet reviews you have been leaving me to read, you guys are so nice.**

**Let me know if you want to see a Percy x Harry pairing in this story, I think it'll put an interesting spin on things. But it's okay if you don't want me to, I'm totally okay with the big bro/little bro thing too. :)**

**Keep being amazing!**

**Love,**

** -LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's officially decided that this story is going to stay big bro/little bro, thank all for your input it was very helpful in helping me decide what to do with this story. I also want to thank you for liking it so much, my last story didn't turn out so well and didn't help my boost self-esteem, but you guys sure have with this story. Thank you all so much!**

**By the way, you probably have already realized this, but this story is set during Battle of the Labyrinth and after the Philosopher's Stone, and it's going to progress from there. I just want to mention that in case there's any confusion. **

**I also want to explain the whole Hermione thing, I know she didn't show up until the trip to Diagon Alley, but it didn't seem very fair to me that she wasn't there to find out that Harry was missing, because then she would've had to find out by letter, and it just doesn't seem right to me for her to find out that way. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Keep being awesome!**

* * *

Harry felt someone shake his shoulder, "Harry wake up," they said, Harry swatted their arm away and turned over, "Harry, wake up we're here," they repeated, sounding almost amused.

Harry lifted his head and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, only to meet Percy's blurry face. "Where's here?" He asked, moving to push his glasses up only to find that they weren't there, "And where are my glasses?"

"We're at Camp Half-Blood. You know, the place we've been trying to get you to for the past few days?" Percy said, smirking in amusement as he handed Harry his glasses. "We'll give you the tour tomorrow since it's pretty late, the Hunters will take you to your cabin, sound good?"

"M'kay," Harry mumbled sleepily before he fell asleep again.

Percy laughed softly at him, moving to pick him up and awkwardly carried him out of the car, meeting Artemis outside, who was smiling softly at the sleeping twelve-year-old kid he was holding.

"Couldn't get him to wake up, huh?" She asked looking slightly amused.

Percy grinned, "Nope, I don't blame him, he's done a lot during the past few days."

"Yeah, traveling with you and Thalia for four days straight must've taken a toll on him," Artemis said.

Percy rolled his eyes, before realizing that he was talking to a man-hating goddess, and just rolled his eyes at her.

"Is something wrong, Jackson?"

"No, I just remembered that I'm talking to a goddess."

"Just remembered? Thalia is right, you are slow." Artemis said amusedly.

"No, it's just, I'm not used to the gods talking to me like I'm an actual person. Not just some puppet they can manipulate to do their bidding. Especially not you, no disrespect intended."

"I understand what you mean, but you have to understand, that the whole formal goddess thing is just a facade I put up for everyone except for the people I trust. The hunters, Apollo, and now you, that daughter of Athena that you're always around, and Harry."

"I understand why you trust Harry, Annabeth maybe, but why me?" Percy asked.

"You think too little of yourself, Jackson, you saved my kid from those awful people, and I can tell you will protect him just like you would with any of your friends. That among other things makes you trustworthy" Artemis put a hand on his shoulder.

Percy smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, I uh..."

Artemis smiled, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Percy smirked, "No, but I just remembered that we're technically cousins, and it's the younger cousin's job to be an annoying pain in your side."

Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly, despite that Percy was carrying Harry as the boy slept, "Your already an annoying pain in my side, Jackson, your an annoying pain in everyone's side."

"Then I must be doing my job."

Artemis laughed lightly and shoved him again with her shoulder. They stopped in front of her cabin, Percy gave Harry to Artemis and headed off to his cabin for the night.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was to Thalia standing at the foot of his bed and smirking down at him with her arms crossed.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," She said, holding out his glasses.

"Good after- wait, where am I?"

"You slept through lunch, everyone has already started their afternoon activities," Thalia said, amused.

"Then _why _did no one wake me up?" Harry said.

"You looked too adorable, no one had the heart to," Thalia said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You are all badass, man-hating, heartless hunters, me being _adorable _shouldn't keep you from waking me up."

"Badass and man-hating, yes, heartless, not so much. Now stop being dramatic and get dressed, I refuse to be seen with you looking like a hobo." Thalia ruffled his hair and shoved clothes into his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." He went into the bathroom to change into the bright orange t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Thalia was waiting for him outside, "What did you do your make-up too?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, my hair needed some work though."

Thalia smirked, "I can see that," She said sarcastically while ruffling his hair, "I know some people that would _love _to give you a makeover," She said that with a mischevious glint in her eye that Harry didn't like

Wherever Percy was, it took a long time to get there, Harry had to keep stopping to see all of the sites before Thalia dragged him away. From the looks of it so far, Camp Half-Blood is the coolest place he had ever seen, and he goes to a school that's a magical castle.

They finally found Percy at an arena, he was hacking at one of the dummies with a sword, and the only thought that crossed Harry's mind was _never _to get on Percy's bad side. He was tearing at the poor dummy like it was nothing.

"Hey, Perce!" Thalia called to get his attention.

Percy grinned and walked over, acting as if he hadn't just ruined a poor, innocent dummy...

"Hey, guys, what's up?" He asked.

"The sky," Thalia said cheekily, causing Percy to roll his eyes, "Anyway, this kid here needs a tour, can you give him one? I need to go make sure my hunters don't start shooting arrows at the Ares boys."

"Yeah, sure. But can you a least let them get a few arrows in? The Ares kids get on my nerves."

Thalia grinned, "Will do, see ya at dinner Perce."

Percy turned to him and smiled brightly, "So kid, you ready to see Camp Half-Blood?"

Harry nodded excitedly, "Yes, this place seems so cool!"

Percy laughed, "Alright, let the tour begin."

* * *

**_Wizarding World..._**

"No one has heard of the disappearance of Mr. Potter as of yet, we intend to keep it that way until we find him, but that may not be the case. In the meanwhile Professor Dumbledore suggests you to not mention this and stay calm." Professor McGonagall said in a calm voice, although she also looks very upset.

"_Stay Calm? _Professor, my _best friend _is missing, and you expect me to stay calm while he could be hurt or-" Hermione was interrupted by a stern look from McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, I know you and your friends are stressed, but taking it out on your teacher is not the answer," McGonagall said.

Hermione looked down at her shoes, "Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall smiled sadly, "It is quite alright, now I must be going, Dumbledore has all the teachers working hard to find Harry."

When McGonagall left, all of the Weasleys and Hermione sat in the living room, Mr. Weasly trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley, who was still crying. The twins were trying their best to do the same with Ginny and Hermione.

"What if h-he's d-" Ginny started but wasn't able to finish before continuing to sob while Fred hugged her close.

"Don't you even _think _about finishing that sentence," He said, "Harry Potter. Is. Not. Dead. He's proved more than enough times that it's hard to get rid of him so easily."

"I may not know him as well as Ron and Hermione do, but he's just a kid, he's not indestructible." Percy Weasly said, matter-of-factly.

George glared at his older brother, "Hey Percy, try being helpful would you?"

"Boys," Mr. Weasly said sternly when Percy opened his mouth, "now is not the time to start one of your fights."

"Oh-oh dear, that poor boy, how _dare _Albus put him with those terrible people," Mrs. Weasly stammered before crying again.

"Yes, I know Molly, but we'll find him, Dumbledore has his best staff at Hogwarts looking for him." Mr. Weasly said, still trying to comfort his eyes.

Mrs. Weasly looked up, tear stains striping down her cheek, "And what if that's not good enough?"

"It'll have to be for now."

* * *

"Okay, so you've seen pretty much everything, dinner isn't for another hour, what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"We haven't seen the cabins yet," Harry responded.

Percy shrugged, "Alright. The cabins are pretty simple, one for each Olympian, if you're a new kid you stay with the Hermes kids until you get claimed, you also stay with them of your godly parent doesn't have a cabin."

"That cabin must be pretty crowded then," Harry said.

Then, two identical boys with curly brown hair and mischevious smirks came up behind them, both putting an arm around Percy's shoulders.

"Oh, you have no idea," the taller one said.

"Hey Perce, whose your friend?" The other boy said.

Percy grinned at the two boys, "Stolls, this is Harry. Harry, these are the Stolls,"

"Travis-"

"-and Connor-"

"Stoll, at your service." They both said simultaneously as they bowed.

"Uh, hello," Harry said nervously.

"Ooh, we've never had a Brit here before, where did you find this one Barnacle Brain?" Travis said.

Percy rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Lay off Stoll," He said, he faced Harry, "Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes."

"Co-counselors of the whole cabin, actually," Connor said with a smug face.

Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes again, "Why Chiron even trusted you with that roll astounds me."

Travis smirked, "You're using some pretty big words there, Perce, maybe you've been spending a little _too _much time with the book worm. What do you think Connor?"

"Oh yes, definitely, but I have a feeling that he doesn't mind, right Jackson?" Connor said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy flushed a deep red, "I have no idea what you're talking about. C'mon Harry let's go," Percy pulled Harry away, leaving the Stolls cackling like maniacs.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Harry asked once they were a safe distance away.

Percy's face was still bright red, "No, now let's go see the rest of the cabins, dinner is gonna start soon."

* * *

**I know Percy didn't start realizing that he liked Annabeth until _The Last Olympian _but I don't care.**

**Anyway, Like I keep saying - and it's probably really annoying by now - you people are amazing and I love you so much.**

**Also, I decided who I was going to pair Harry with, an OC named Joanna "Jo" Green, she's a daughter of Demeter, I hope you like her.**

**Ok, that's all I wanted to say, keep being awesome!**

**Love,**

** LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter I told you that I was going to pair Harry with an OC named Joanna "Jo" Riley Green, Daughter of Demeter. Well, this is the chapter I introduce her to you people!**

**I hope you like her, she's going to be a big part of this story.**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven, enjoy! **

* * *

Ever since Harry was little, he was treated like an outsider, a freak. Even in the wizarding world, everyone either thinks he's an attention-seeking prat or looks at him with pure awe wherever he goes, and he hates it. But here, at this camp full of kids who were treated like freaks everywhere else but here, he doesn't have an entire world on his shoulders, he isn't famous for something he can barely remember. Here, the scar on his forehead is just a cool scar, because _everyone_ has one.

"So, you've seen everything we do here, what do you think?" Percy asked.

"This place is amazing," Harry said, like and amazed little kid at an amusement park.

"So, better than that magic school you go to?"

"_Hogwarts _maybe a magic school, but it doesn't have climbing walls that spit real lava at your face." Harry didn't know if that was true, there are probably a lot of strange things hidden in that castle.

"The climbing wall may seem cool from afar, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Trust me I know from experience." Percy said.

Harry tried not to laugh as he imagined Percy's face right before he fell off of the wall.

As a horn sounded across the camp, all the campers began rushing to the outdoor mess hall that Percy had shown him earlier.

"There's dinner. Let's go eat, I'm starving.

Just like the cabins, every Olympian had their own table for their children to sit at and the Hermes table was just as crowded as their cabin. He saw Travis and Connor smiled at him and waved.

"Hey guys, it's the new kid!" Travis said.

"Hey, Harry! Why don't you sit over here with us?" Connor said, all of his cabinmates groaned and harry could here someone say _Not another one! _to the person next to them.

Harry saw Thalia and Naomi smile at him and waved, signaling him to sit with them. Harry turned back to the Stolls and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I already have somewhere to sit. Besides, your table seems like it has more than enough people."

He heard some of the kids at the table sigh in relief, he smiled and made his way over to the where the Hunters of Artemis were sitting. As he did, more and more people began staring at him and muttering things like _'What is he doing?' 'Is he crazy?' 'Wow the new guy has some guts.' _to their siblings. He felt uncomfortable, why was everyone staring?

And then it hit him. The Hunters of Artemis hate men, and here he was, casually walking towards their table as everyone stared at him as if he was walking straight to his death.

He avoided everyone's gazes as he sat down at the table, but then everyone gasped, he looked up at them to see they were staring at him, or whatever was above his head. Because there, floating above his head, was a silver symbol, a crescent moon with an arrow going through it to resemble a bow and arrow.

Everyone was muttering and staring at him, just like everyone did in the wizarding world. He thought this place would be different, he thought he wouldn't have to get stared at and pointed at all the time.

Harry stood up abruptly and rushed out of the mess hall, ignoring the calls of his name that came from Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't deal with all those people staring at him, just because he was the son of a maiden goddess.

Harry ran into the woods and climbed the first tall tree he could find, avoiding Percy and the other two.

"-I swear saw him go this way," He heard Percy say.

"Are you sure Kelp Head?" Thalia said, sounding a little worried.

"He's not here, let's go," Annabeth said, he listened to the sound of their crunching footsteps until he couldn't hear them anymore. Just for good measure, he looked around the tree trunk to see if they're gone.

"Don't worry, they're gone." He jumped so high he almost fell out of the tree. Once he managed to rebalance himself, he turned to see a girl about his age smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

She put her hands up in surrender, "Easy there, British Boy, I come in peace." She smiled, "I'm Joanna Green, daughter of Demeter, but you can call me Jo, ever call me Joanna and I will punch you." Ok, she doesn't like her real name, noted.

"Alright, Jo, I'm Harry Potter. You probably already know who my mom is."

"The first child of Artemis in Demigod history? Yeah, you're going to be pretty hard to forget." Joanna looked at him in confusion as he glared down at his shoes, "But I have a feeling that's not how you want it to be."

Harry laughed humorlessly, "No, not at all. I already get enough stares from the people where I come from."

"Britain?" She asked.

"No, the wizarding world."

"Wait, did you just say wizarding world? My friend Lou Ellen told me about them, she's a daughter of Hecate, the goddess who created the wizards. So you're a wizard? That is so cool! I can't believe I'm talking to a real wizard! You go to to a magic school right? Lou told me that kids go to schools to learn magic and I've wanted to visit one ever since she told me about it-" she ranted.

Harry just looked at her with an amused smile on his face, "Are you done?" He asked, she smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yes is the answer to all the questions."

"That is so cool." She breathed in amazement, then she shook her head as if she was trying to clear it. "You said you get stared at a lot there. Why is that exactly?"

"You don't know who I am?" She shook her head, "You don't know how happy that makes me. Anyway, I'm sort of famous because I did something that saved the wizarding world from a really bad wizard. This scar is the only thing I got from him when he attacked me and my parents, but they weren't so lucky. So then I was placed with my Aunt and her family, who weren't...the best people."

Jo seemed to know what he meant, "Harry, I'm so sorry I-"

Harry interrupted her, "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." He smiled sadly and then continued to look down at his shoes."

Then he felt two arms wrapped around his torso, she was hugging him? "Listen, I know we just met, but you seem like you need a hug. Trust me when I say I don't give away hugs very often."

Harry smiled and hesitantly hugged her back. He can tell that this was the beginning of an amazing friendship.

* * *

When Harry and Joanna separated to head to their own cabins, Harry was bombarded by three demigods and a goddess.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Thalia shouted.

"Harry, you scared the shit out of us!" Percy said.

"Guys, calm down I-"

That was when Artemis snapped, "Calm down? _Calm down? _You run away like that and you tell _us _to calm down?"

"I was fine, I just needed some time alone." Harry looked up at them, "I'm sorry."

His mother lunged forward and engulfed him in a bear hug, "It's okay, but if you scare me like that you'll end up with an arrow in your head."

Harry nodded, "Got it, ok, I don't want any arrows through my head. Thanks for offering though."

Thalia laughed lightly and ruffled his hair, "Alrighty then, if we want to kick butt tomorrow at capture the flag, we better get to bed. G'night Annie, Kelphead." She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him towards their cabin, Artemis following them.

Harry wanted to ask what capture the flag was, but he was too tired to ask.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's short :/**

**Anyway, did you like Joanna? I'm gonna make her be a sarcastic badass, but she has this adorable quality where she occasionally rambles on and on about something she likes or finds interesting. I think it would make her an interesting character, I don't know.**

**So, I'm so glad so many of you like this story so far, and I hope you like Joanna more and more as you get to know her.**

**I love you all! Bye!**

**Love,**

** -LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so, so, so sorry, I don't have any excuses, but I'm here to give you amazing people the story you deserve.**

**Thank you so much for being so patient and supportive of this story, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, I read through this story a bit and I noticed I missed a few things, like Harry meeting Chiron and stuff. Sorry 'bout that.**

**I can't say it enough, keep being amazing and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Harry had spent most of the next day at the archery range. Getting to know the hunters and the children of Apollo, who instantly treated him like he was family, which technically, he was. They kind of reminded him of the Weasleys, how they just welcomed in with open arms even though Harry wasn't apart of their family-Oh no, the _Weasleys._

How had he forgotten them? They are probably terrified, biting their nails and wondering where he is. He should try to contact them, would Hedwig be able to send a letter overseas? Probably not, but it's worth a shot. Harry whistled and extended his arm, a few seconds later the owl landed on his arm. A little trick he taught Hedwig during a rather boring free period.

"Hey girl," Harry said, grinning at the astonished faces of everybody at the archery range while he walked away, "You think you could send a letter for me?"

Hedwig hooted, her intelligent eyes giving him a look as if to say _'Your kidding, right?' _

Harry laughed, "Of course you can, stupid question."

Harry sat down at one of the desks in the Artemis cabin, writing letters for both the Weasleys and Hermione. When he was done, he gave them to Hedwig. "I need you to deliver those to the Weasleys and Hermione." Hedwig then gave him another look, _'Now you have got to be kidding.' _Harry sighed, "I know it's a long trip, but I know you can do it." Hedwig hooted in agreement before flying out the window.

"I'm sorry, were you just talking to a _bird_?"

Harry jumped, wait, he recognized that voice. He turned to see Joanna, the girl he had met last night when he was hiding in a tree. He could see her way better now that the sun was up. She was wearing a faded Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with the leather necklace that all of the campers wore. Her long, black hair was in a braid that cascaded down her shoulder. She was pretty, he wasn't going to lie, but what really drew him in were her eyes. They were like a kaleidoscope of many different reds, oranges, and gold

"Hello? Earth to Harry Potter." She was waving a hand in front of his face and had a look of concern on her face.

Harry shook his head to clear it, "Uh, h-hi Jo."

She smirked, "You spaced out for a minute there. I just wanted to come by and say hi. Now, can you explain the bird?" She gestured to the window that Hedwig had just flown out of.

"Oh, that was Hedwig, she's my pet," Harry said.

"You have a pet owl? That's awesome." Jo said.

"Thanks, I guess?" Harry said, "Um, what are you doing here? Isn't it against the rules or something-"

Jo cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Nah, rules are meant to be broken anyway." A horn echoed across the camp, Jo turned to him and grinned, "C'mon, the war game is going to start soon."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Out of all the things Harry was to expect from a war game with demigods, playing a game of tag with giant scorpions was not one of them.

The task was simple enough, get the golden laurels before another team does. Easy, right?

No. It was definitely _not _easy.

After Quintus, who was the new swordsmanship trainor that had a giant ferocious dog as a pet, announced the rules and paired everyone up, they all dispersed and the game the began.

On the plus side, his partner was Jo. The downside is she was the only one who knew how to fight. Harry just had a small dagger that he didn't know how to use and armor that was way too big for him. So they were pretty much screwed.

They wondered around deeper into the woods when Harry noticed something on the ground, footprints, lots of them. Almost as if the monsters they were hunting had multiple legs. "Jo, come look at this." she stopped and bent down next to Harry, who was examining the footprints. "They're still fresh, whatever these monsters are, they were here not too long ago."

Jo looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Well? What are you waiting for? Use those hunting skills and win us this game."

They trudged on, weapons raised when they heard a shout as if someone was giving orders. Wait a minute, is that Annabeth?

"This way," Harry said as he ran towards the noise.

He was correct, Annabeth and Percy were there, fighting three giant scorpions.

Percy finally noticed them, staring with their mouths wide open as he dodged another strike from a scorpion tail. "Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?"

Jo instantly drew a sword from nowhere and rushed into battle with the two older teens. Harry stood there, staring at the small knife in his hands. _'How the hell am I supposed to fight with this?' _He thought. Then, he felt a sudden weight on his neck, because there, was a leather cord with an arrowhead attached to the end. He picked it up to look at it more when he saw tiny words etched into it-

_Your Welcome - A _

Harry smiled at the words transformed into the greek letters _υδράργυρος_, which he instantly translated to _Quicksilver. _

Percy ran by with a scorpion right behind him, "Harry, anytime now!" He shouted as he deflected another strike with his sword.

Harry, seemingly knowing what to do, pulled on the arrowhead and in two seconds there was a bow in his hands and a quiver full of arrows on his back. Harry grinned, it was official, Artemis was the coolest goddess in the world.

He took out one of the arrows and nocked it to the bow, took aim, and fired. Hitting one of the scorpions dead in the eye.

"Nice shot!" Annabeth called over the screech of pain. Harry just grinned back and fired another arrow.

How was he suddenly so good at this? Was it because of his mother? And why does it feel so natural?

Harry climbed on to the nearest rock, continuing to fire arrows as fast as he can, but there were too many, and they're too tough to kill. Then Harry saw something in between the rocks.

"Guys over here!" the other three demigods ran towards where Harry was pointing, a narrow crack in between the rocks.

"Go on in, I'll cover you," Percy said, raising his sword.

"In _there_? We'll never fit, it's too narrow." Annabeth said.

"It's worth a shot, go!" Percy said.

One by one, they crawled through the gap, Annabeth pulling Percy in with them at the last second.

They fell into a dark room, the only source of light coming from the slight glow the weapons gave off. Harry took out his wand, whispering a quiet "Lumos," and giving more light.

Annabeth nodded in appreciation, "Wh-where are we?" She asked, gripping Percy's arm like a lifeline.

"It looks like a long room," Percy asked, starting forward but Annabeth stopped him.

"Don't take another step," She snapped, "It's not a room, it's a corridor."

She was right, the corridor kind of reminded him of the dungeons in Hogwarts, but it wasn't as cold, and it seemed more - _ancient._

"We need to find the exit," Annabeth said, she sounded scared.

_"_It's okay," Percy said, "It's right-" He looked up, everyone else following, but nothing was there but a plain stone ceiling.

Harry felt Jo's hand slip into his and squeeze, in another situation he would have been embarrassed, but when it was so dark he was glad to know he wasn't completely alone, despite hearing everyone's heavy breathing.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jo asked nervously.

"Everyone take two steps back," Annabeth commanded, they all did so, "Okay, now help me examine the walls."

"For what?" Percy asked.

"The mark of Daedalus," She responded as if they were supposed to know what it meant.

"Uh, okay, what kind of-"

"Got it!" Annabeth shouted, sounding relieved. she pressed her finger into a tiny fissure in the wall, which began to glow blue. A symbol appeared, Harry guessed the weird triangle was the symbol od Daedalus, whoever that was.

The ceiling slid open to reveal the night sky. It was a lot darker than it should have been, but Harry decided not to question it as metal ladder rungs appeared on the side of the wall, people shouting all of their names. Percy and Annabeth shared a nervous glance before climbing up, Harry and Jo following close behind.

/\/\/\/\

They ran into a girl with the laurels on her head, "Where have you been?"

"We've been looking for forever!" Another camper said.

"But we were only down there for a few minutes," Percy said.

Chiron trotted up to them, "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," Percy said, "We fell in a hole." They looked at him skeptically, "Honest! There were three scorpions after us so we ran and his in the rocks, but we were only gone for a few minutes."

The girl wearing the laurels still looked suspicious, "A hole?"

Annabeth took a deep a deep breath, "Chiron, maybe we should talk about this in the big house."

The girl gasped, "You found it, didn't you?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "I-Yeah. Yeah, we did."

* * *

**Ok, that's the next chapter. The Weasleys are going to be in the next one, reacting to Harry's letter.**

**And again, I am so, so sorry, I'll try to update quicker.**

**Love, **

**LittleMissReadsTooMuch**


End file.
